Jamas
by Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu
Summary: -No puedo hacer nada...-Hablo el y ella tomo su rostro para que la mirara fijamente-Me has dado un amor maravilloso...aunque solo fueron unos momentos...es suficiente-Y sonrió por primera vez en días...Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "Amores Prohibidos" del foro "Hazme el amor".Ahora hay Epilogo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola…

Este es el primer fic de InuYasha que hago pero amo la serie asi que hare mi mejor trabajo jeje. *w*

Primeramente este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre _"Amores Prohibidos" _del foro_ "Hazme el amor"__._

_(Se me hiso demasiado tentador como para no intentarlo)_

Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento sin lucro.

Sin más que poder explicar les dejo el fic.

* * *

><p><em>Existen 6 amores prohibidos:<em>

_1º Tu mejor Amigo._

_2º El que tiene Novia._

_3º El que le gusta a tu Amiga/o_

_4º El que le gusta a tu hermana/o, O, su novio/a._

_5º Alguien de tu propia familia._

_6º El que sabes que te va a hacer mal._

_Pero..._

"Todos **Queremos **lo que **No **se puede, Somos **Fanáticos** de lo **Prohibido**"

Mario Benedetti

* * *

><p><em>Como he llegado hasta aquí?<em>

Desparramada en mi cama, botes de helado por todo el cuarto, ropa aventada a diestra y siniestra, vestida con una deprimente y desgastada pijama rosa, el color que más odio, pantuflas en forma de oso adornando mis pies, mi cabeza fuera del colchón y las cortinas cerradas. La viva imagen de la depresión.

Suspire por décima vez en 30 minutos, ya no había vuelta atrás a lo que sea que pasara en 3 días, simplemente debería sonreír y felicitar.

-Kagome-chan?-Oí la voz de mi mejor amiga preocupada, tal vez mama la haya llamado por mi extraño comportamiento-Nee Kagome-chan? Estas ahí?-Pasaron unos momentos-Al menos estas viva?-Tome un bote y lo lance haciendo un sonido hueco-Bien...Voy a pasar-

Entro y la luz detrás de ella me lastimo así que voltee la mirada y me escondí en mi colcha tapándome, ella se sentó en la cama moviéndome ligeramente.

-Kagome-chan, han pasado 4 días desde que estas encerrada y 6 semanas desde que actúas rara...vas a decirme que pasa?-

Saque la cabeza y vi su cara redonda y bonita con aquellos ojos castaños que siempre me habían comprendido y mis ojos comenzaron a picar, quise saltar y abrazarla desahogándome de todo.

-No...-Dictamine rudamente y me volví a tapar-...Solo...estoy bien pero necesito espacio-Ella no tenía la obligación de apoyarme en mi peor error, simplemente comería helado hasta ahogarme, lloraría hasta dormir, me revolcaría en mi miseria y en 3 días sonreiría y felicitaría radiantemente.

-Claro...sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí...puedes decirme cualquier cosa y te apoyare...yo estoy aquí-Me acaricio y se fue.

Me destape y mire el techo, ¡Joder!, si tan solo hubieran mantenido la boca cerrada nada hubiera pasado, las lágrimas cayeron...

_Flash-Back_

_Hace 6 semanas..._

Hacia un bonito día en la casa de los Taisho-Higurashi, una familia extraña pero unida, Kagome se levantaba temprano corrió al baño y cerro con seguro puso su música y tomo un baño vigorizante.

-Kagome!-Grito la voz masculina sacando de su transe a la chica-Vamos llevas 1 hora allí!-Continuo.

Ignorándolo se tomó su tiempo a pesar de los golpes que se oían y la tercera voz de otro muchacho.

Salió se secó y dejándose el pelo suelto húmedo y el cuerpo cubierto por una toalla tomo sus cosas y salió tranquilamente topándose con 2 cuerpos musculosos, uno más alto que el otro, ambos de pelo platinado y ojos dorados.

-Buenos Días-Dijo ella y continuo hacia su cuarto con las miradas fulminantes de los 2 jóvenes.

Se cambió y bajo encontrándose con su hermano mayor Sesshoumaru y el más pequeño Souta, ambos eran muy diferentes ya que Souta tenía cabello café y ojos miel, ella también pues su pelo era negro con reflejos azules y ojos azules, su madre estaba ahí y tenía su pelo café como Souta y ojos azul como ella, InuYasha su otro hermano bajo junto con su padre el cual se parecía bastante a los 2 peli platas.

Si una muy extraña familia, todos pensaban que o eran adoptados o simplemente no tenían ningún lazo sanguíneo pero muy al contrario ellos eran hermanos de sangre. Inu-No-Taisho, su padre, era de pelo plata y ojos de un dorado ligeramente más oscuro era apuesto que te quitaba el aliento a pesar de tener 50 años, se había casado 2 veces pero la primera fue un matrimonio arreglado y la otra murió por una enfermedad de nacimiento. Conoció a la señora Naomi y Bum! amor a primera vista.

-Bien me voy, pórtense bien-Se despidió su padre besando a su madre y haciéndole gestos a los 3 jóvenes para al final besar la cabeza de su hija e irse.

-Ahora recuerden no hacer nada de batallismo campal mientras no estoy, de acuerdo?, voy con Kaede, regreso como a las 4, manténganse vivos-Se despidió también su madre besando a cada uno.

-Ok...Quien será el enemigo?-Pregunto Sota después de oír el carro su mama irse.

-Oye, debemos obedecer, la última vez quemamos las cortinas de satén ya que a cierto Baka se le olvido la vela encendida-Hablo Kagome refiriéndose a InuYasha.

-Eh, pero recuérdame quien fue la que inundo la casa por la tonta idea de los globos enormes con agua?-Contesto sarcásticamente.

-Y dime tu quien fue el que hizo un fuerte en el cuarto privado de Papa con sus sillones favoritos?-

-Y dime...-

-Bien ya basta!, Todos hemos contribuido a la lista de daños-Corto Sota.

-Va, si vamos a hacer equipos...yo con Sesshoumaru!-Grito Kagome levantando la mano primero y Sota se quejó.

-Yo no he dicho que participare en esta tonta e infantil actividad ridícula-Contesto el mencionado fulminando a la azabache.

-Khe, siempre dices eso y siempre terminas participando, simplemente ahórranos el show y comencemos-Dijo simplemente InuYasha-Y porque diablos ambos quieren estar con ese cubo de hielo?-Pregunto molesto a los dos morenos.

-Porque definitivamente si estoy contigo terminaremos peleándonos nosotros-Simplifico Kagome.

-Y Sesshoumaru-nii-san tiene mejores estrategias y conoce todos los puntos débiles-Explico Sota.

-Khe-

-Bien ahora Sesshoumaru y Yo Arriba y Ustedes abajo-Dictamino Kagome levantándose.

-Oye y porque tú decides?-Rebatió InuYasha.

-Porque gane el anterior junto a Sessh y nos corresponde-

-Khe eso no es justo, vamos Sota dejemos a estos para ir a hacer nuestro plan de ataque-

-Solo no se te ocurra usar las cortinas de seda como casa de campaña-

InuYasha y Sota se retiraron y Kagome vio subir a Sesshoumaru así que lo siguió llegando al cuarto de él.

-Bien Onii-san que haremos?-Pregunto sentándose en la enorme cama viendo a su hermano sacarse la camisa y ponerse otra más vieja pero de todos modos muy elegante.

Entre ellos nunca hubo penas ni vergüenzas, se conocían de toda la vida, prácticamente Sesshoumaru la crio y ella fue el dolor de cabeza de él, se sacó los pantalones quedando en bóxer y se puso un pants gris suelto.

-Primero debemos pensar que hará el idiota de InuYasha-

-Bha, eso es fácil usara la sala como cuartel ya que tiene muchas salidas-

-Comencemos desde ahí...-

A los 20 minutos un pitido sonó y la batalla comenzó...

InuYasha estaba armado con una pistola en forma de metralleta que lanzaba bolitas muy duras, Sota con una de dardos, traían puestos unos chalecos y cascos.

Las reglas eran simples, el grupo de abajo debía esperar hasta que fueran atacados para comenzar a moverse por toda la casa tratando de sobrevivir pero también de destruir al enemigo, se valía cualquier trampa.

InuYasha había colocado unas cuantas en el piso de abajo muy bien escondidas, ahora aguardaban, justo a los 5 minutos del pitido unos pasos se escucharon y se pusieron alertas. Las puertas se abrieron pero solo eso, no bajaron la guardia hasta que se acercaron y una enorme pelota fue hacia ellos asustándolos y haciéndolos saltar para cualquier lado. Salieron corriendo hacia el pequeño salón, Sesshoumaru salió de la nada y comenzó a disparar con una pistola de dardos. Continuaron y Sesshoumaru quiso seguirlos pero al pasar por una mesa esta tenía un cable que lo hizo caer y una red encima junto con polvo para hornear.

-Joder, este bestia me las pagara-Gruño tratando de ver y quitarse la red.

Corrieron hacia el recibidor para cruzar hacia la cocina cuando Kagome salió de ella aventando pelotas de tenis. Le dio a InuYasha en las costillas pero este se incorporó y le disparo dándole en la mejilla. Sota disparo a Sesshoumaru que ya venía detrás. Corrieron tambaleándose ya que ese piso era pulido y las pelotas los hacían resbalar aparte de que solo estaban en calcetines, fueron hacia el segundo piso pero pisaron una trampa donde les cayó una lluvia de espuma cayendo estrepitosamente y yendo a chocar con la pared, Sota resbalo hasta el baño.

Kagome subió con Sesshoumaru detrás pero piso por accidente otra trampa donde canicas cayeron haciéndola perder el equilibrio, Sesshoumaru se asustó y la atajo cayendo el en el suelo y Kagome encima.

Por un segundo el corazón de ambos se detuvo...

Ella se fijó sorprendida en su hermano, mirando sus ojos de oro puro como si fuera la primera vez, nunca le habían parecido tan únicos y hermosos, tenía la cara llena de harina pero su corazón aleteo como un colibrí y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo suave.

Sesshoumaru la miro tratando de buscar si tenía algún daño hasta que sus ojos azul profundo tan cerca lo atraparon, tenían un brillo que jamás había visto, eran hermosamente rodeados de pestañas negras y largas, su pelo alborotado y ese rojo en sus mejillas hicieron que su corazón diera un vuelco por una chica por primera vez.

-Oigan par de tarados!, como se les ocurre hacer eso?!, diablos casi me mato y Sota está en el baño enredado con las toallas!-Grito InuYasha.

Kagome salió del ensueño y miro a InuYasha para después mirar de nuevo a Sesshoumaru, sacudió su cabeza, se levantó rápidamente y con más cuidado para después ir con InuYasha.

-Ja!, has perdido caíste y ya no puedes levantarte, Ganamos!-Dijo casi brincando de alegría apuntándolo y burlándose para después comenzar un baile extraño canturreando un _"Perdiste__,__ perdiste" _y a InuYasha gritarle que no era cierto.

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza abajo, hasta que la levanto y fijo sus ojos en la figura bailante y peleadora de su hermana..._Su Hermana..._Se levantó y se fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Kagome se fijó en eso, su mirada cambio a una confusa y algo dolida, InuYasha fue a levantar a Sota que estaba mareado y lo llevo a su cuarto donde el después de gritarle que no habían perdido salió y se encerró en el suyo.

Kagome vio el desastre y decidió que si ellos no harían nada menos ella, fue a su cuarto y se encerró, se sentó en el sillón junto a la ventana abrazando sus rodillas y hundiendo la cabeza en ellas.

-Que paso?-Se preguntó a si misma sin poder encontrar algo coherente aparte del hecho de que apenas se había dado cuenta de que su hermano parece un modelo de revista.

* * *

><p>Los dias pasaron y todo volvió a la normalidad al parecer habían decidido dejarlo en el pasado. Recibieron un gran regaño y tuvieron que limpiar pero de ahí en más nada.<p>

Kagome volvió a la Prepa mientras Sesshoumaru a la Universidad al igual que InuYasha. Todos iban a la misma Escuela solo que tenía diferentes grados de educación.

-Ohaio Kagome-chan!-Saludo Sango su amiga desde la Primaria.

-Ohaio-Dijeron también Yuka, Eiri y Ayumi.

-Ohaio Sango-chan, chicas-

-Nee, nee tenemos algo que contarte-Continuo emocionada Sango arrastrándola hasta los jardines junto con las demás.

-Que sucede?-

-Recuerdas a Kanna Onigumo?-

-Claro es parte de toda la bola de Onigumo`s-

-Pues ya vez que es reservada y muy callada-Explico Yuka haciendo ademanes con las manos-ahora resulta que su familia está teniendo serios problemas con ella ya que han descubierto que cada 2 días un carro pasa por ella y no llega a su casa hasta el amanecer-

-Qué?-

-Sí, la más seria resulto que se acuesta con alguien, posiblemente mayor que ella, y pues están tratando de que diga quien es pero ella asegura que nada pasa-Continuo Eiri.

-Wow, bueno no lo esperaba, tal vez…no se…está enamorada-

-Por Dios Kagome-chan eres algo ingenua-Rio Sango.

-Vamos Sango-chan, en este siglo todo puede pasar-

-Pero es algo…tan…anormal…es como si aceptáramos que cualquiera se enamore de quien sea solo porque se aman-Rebatió dura Yuka.

-Oigan, la época de las mujeres recataditas paso hace milenios, ahora sabemos que para el amor no hay edad ni genero ni religión ni mucho menos familia-

-Si pero aun es algo raro-Apoyo Ayumi.

-Ok ok mientras no les afecte a ustedes no deben opinar así-Apoyo ahora Sango a Kagome.

-Exacto, ahora muévanse antes de que Spellman-sensei nos deje afuera-Cortó Kagome y todas corrieron.

Ese día durante el almuerzo se corría el rumor de que Taisho-sempai había aceptado a una chica, su club se puso frenético y lloroso, Kagome y sus amigas caminaban ingenuas hasta que empezaron a prestar atención a los rumores.

-Sera cierto?-Pregunto sorprendida Ayumi.

-No lo sé-Hablo Sango.

-Oye Kagome tú no sabes nada?-Continuo Yuka.

-No, aunque ha de ser bueno, ese frio demonio humano ya necesitaba algo así-Dijo despreocupada.

Siguieron caminando hasta que al dar una vuelta se encontraron con Sesshoumaru platicando con Rin Sakurai, la porrista del instituto, pelo castaño lacio y con una colita alta su piel estaba bronceada pero no en exceso sus ojos chocolates tenía un cuerpazo aunque su estatura era algo pequeña, estaba muy sonrojada y este sonreía ligeramente, se inclinó y tomándola de la cintura le planto un beso apasionante que jamás llegaron a pensar él podría dar.

El corazón de todas se detuvo…y Kagome sintió el suyo doler y ser aplastado por un sentimiento que desconocía…bajo la mirada confusa y se tentó el pecho buscando aliviarlo.

Sesshoumaru se separó y le susurro algo al oído a Rin que la hizo sonrojarse más para después irse.

-OMG!-Dijo muy exaltada Yuka y Eiri se echaba aire sonrojada-Acaso Taisho-sempai tiene sentimientos tan…ardientes?-Pregunto directamente a Kagome la cual salió de su letargo.

-Eh?, pues no lo sé, yo tampoco lo había visto actuar así…tal vez…en serio…le gusta-Dijo con indecisión al final.

-Ehhh?, Moo, y yo que no hacia mi lucha porque pensé que era un cubo de hielo-Se quejó Yuka.

Durante el resto del día a Kagome no se le quito el dolor en el pecho, se tentaba preocupada por si acaso algo malo le sucedía pero incluso cuando fue a la enfermería esta le dijo que no le pasaba nada que tan solo era algún presentimiento o algo así.

Regreso a casa encontrándose solo con InuYasha jugando al XBOX con Sota.

-Oi y Sesshoumaru-nii?-Pregunto extrañada.

-Eh?, pues se fue con alguien dijo que llegaría tarde, ya va siendo hora de que actué normal…oye enano eso no se vale!-

Kagome subió a su habitación con ese dolor en el pecho agrandándose. Se recostó pensando que tal vez eso la ayudaría.

Despertó incorporándose sobre exaltada cuando de repente sintió algo tocarla, volteo encontrándose con la mirada de su hermano.

-Sessh…que sucede?-Pregunto adormilada.

-Madre piensa que estas enferma-Dijo aun mirándola fijamente.

-Eh?...porque?-

-Ya que llegaste y solo te acostaste, no bajaste ni a cenar-

-Oh!-Se sobresaltó y miro su reloj 11:00 de la noche-Pero qué?, me he quedado dormida totalmente-Suspiro y miro a su hermano aun con el uniforme y sin quererlo le llegaba la ligera esencia del perfume de una mujer-…Acabas de llegar?-Pregunto disimulando el dolor en el pecho que se volvía a instalar.

-…Si-

-Ok…bueno creo que iré a tomar algo o comer algo ligero para volver a dormir porque si no volveré a dormir sin comer nada-Se quiso levantar hasta que noto a su hermano muy cerca.

Sesshoumaru no le quitaba la mirada estaba aun con el uniforme y la falda se había subido al igual que la camisa toda desarreglada…_Es-Tu-Hermana…_Oyó en su cabeza y quito la mirada levantándose y yendo a la puerta.

-Buenas noches-Dijo y se fue.

Kagome se le quedo viendo a la puerta para después cambiarse poniéndose su pijama y bajando por unas galletas y leche. Se acostó mirando el techo con ese dolor calándole,_ Porque…duele?_, se preguntó, _Porque?..._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Me abrase a mí misma tratando de consolarme, eso solo fue el inicio de mi tormento, porque no pude haberlo comprendido a tiempo? Ahora tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas…

_Distintas en qué manera? Nunca podrían estar juntos…es Inmoral…un pecado que nunca se corregirá ni se aceptara._

_**Se supone que esto no pasara, que entre los 2 nunca se mezclara nada, sin sentimiento alguno, verte lo juro, el corazón me traiciono y por eso te miro así como un ciego contempla al sol, y yo me enamore de ti como nunca hice con nadie…Me ahoga esta pesadilla, de ti no puedo escapar..**_

_Fragmento de la canción Luna llena-Baby rasta y Gringo__.__ Editado ligeramente por mi._

* * *

><p>Bien este es el primer capi para este reto ojala puedan ir comprendiendo, se separara en 3 capítulos el Lemon será en el siguiente así que tengo que ir haciéndolo ya que no soy muy buena en eso…hare mi mayor esfuerzo jeje n_nU.<p>

Nos vemos.

_Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu *w*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi solo la historia es mia.**

**Este fic Participa en el reto de Noviembre del foro "Hazme el amor"**

* * *

><p><strong>"Nadie escoge su Amor,<strong>

**Nadie el momento,**

**Ni el sitio,**

**Ni la edad,**

**Ni la persona..."**

Pedro Prado.

_"Tal vez usted piense que no es lo correcto, pero si su corazón esta tan agitado como el mío, continuemos..."_

Manuel Muños...Terrorismo Poético.

* * *

><p><em>Sonríe, felicita, se amable, sonríe...NO dejes de sonreír.<em>

Mire el reflejo del espejo mostrando una cara hinchada con ojos azules rojizos rodeados de oscuras ojeras y el cabello hecho un desastre. Nada que un largo baño de agua fría y maquillaje no solucione.

-_Kagome!, Vamos es la hora, metete a bañar!-_Grito mi mama.

Respire hondo y abrí la puerta corriendo al baño encerrándome, me arranque prácticamente la ropa del cuerpo y me metí de lleno al chorro helado del agua sintiendo agujas en mi piel pero una gran alivio en mi corazón.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inmóvil hasta que comencé el ritual de baño tallando con fuerza y enjuagándome, salí tiritando de frio pero no me importo, mire el reflejo, cara normal pero muy pálida los ojos normales y las ojeras ya casi invisibles. Me seque y coloque una toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo y llevándome otra, salí y camine a mi cuarto, ahora limpio e iluminado, cerré y me seque mejor colocando la toalla extra en mi cabeza. Me puse crema y la ropa interior de encaje, seque frenéticamente mi cabello hasta que dejara de escurrir agua y me senté enfrente de mi tocador para peinar mi larga cabellera negra azulada.

No me había visto al espejo en días realmente pero todo en mi me recordaba lo que ya había cambiado. Recargue la cabeza entre mis brazos sobre el tocador.

_Flash-Back_

Los días posteriores las cosas habían seguido su cauce pero todo había cambiado, los juegos ya no existían, las tardes en familia o noches desaparecieron, Sesshoumaru salía temprano y regresaba muy de noche con ese olor a mujer, la hermandad se rompió especialmente entre Kagome y Sesshoumaru.

La ignoraba aparte del saludo matutino y en las noches la visitaba en su cuarto actuando extraño y confuso para después irse abruptamente.

El dolor en el pecho de Kagome aumentaba cada vez más y era oficial el que Sesshoumaru y Rin salían. Solía pasar demasiado a menudo que Kagome y sus amigas se encontraras a estos en situaciones muy íntimas, todos trataban de comprender que sucedía, porque parecía que todo había empeorado de alguna manera, especialmente los más allegados se preguntaban el comportamiento perdido de Kagome y el inusual de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome ya no podía dormir bien y Sesshoumaru estaba muy alejado, extrañaba los juegos o cuando se sentaban todos a ver películas con ella molestando a Sesshoumaru y este respondiendo, ahora todo era muy...cortante...si tenía suerte la saludaba. Ya no iban juntos a la escuela, ahora todos iban por separado, InuYasha también comenzó una relación con el amor de toda su vida pues Kikyo Yamazaki era la chica por la que suspiraba pero al ser muy tímido y agresivo siempre terminaba en una idiotez sus intentos de invitarla a salir, Sota estaba muy encismado con una nueva chica en su salón y ella...pues seguía su vida normal...hasta que llegaron los detonantes para la bomba de su vida.

Bankostu y Kouga Samshioyo primos que acababan de llegar y ambos cayeron redonditos ante Kagome.

Bankostu era casi un dios griego, con su piel bronceada y ojos azul oscuro, su pelo largo en una trenza y sus gestos arrogantes, excelente atleta en la espada y la lucha con un físico trabajado y muy presumible.

Kouga era una bomba de feromonas, piel bronceada y ojos azul brillante como el hielo pelo café en una coleta, sonrisa superior pero muy tierno, lindo y amable como un cachorrito, con unas piernas de infarto pues era un corredor potente.

Ambos la seguían e invitaban a salir constantemente, ella siempre se salvaba pues sus amigas Yuka, Eiri y Ayumi los ahuyentaban. Los rumores corrían como pólvora pues las peleas entre estos eran ruidosas.

-Es mía enano!-Gritaba Kouga.

-No presumas tanto tu estúpida altura rabioso!-

-Yo la invite primero!-

-Pero ella prefiere mi invitación!-

-Ella no te pela, su mundo seré yo!-

-Ja si ni siquiera eres capaz de impresionarla con algo simple!-

-Oye tu maldi...-

Y así con ella en medio siendo jalada de un lado hacia otro tratando de que se calmaran y se callaran pero ninguno le hacía caso.

Bankotsu tenía práctica en lucha así que Kouga aprovecho para acompañarla en los recesos, la hacía reír con sus historias de aventuras junto a Bankotsu, por algunos segundos el peso se disolvía, hasta que se encontraba con su mala suerte encontrando a Sesshoumaru acorralando a Rin contra la pared besándola abrazadoramente.

Se detuvo abruptamente y se volteo hacia Kouga para que regresaran, este la miro algo confuso pero al ver la escena acepto y se giró tomando su mano sin que ella la quitara pues con el fervor de alejarse de ahí no lo sintió.

_Fin Flash-Back_

* * *

><p>Mientras en otro lugar...<p>

-Oye Sesshoumaru-Grito mi estúpido hermano.

No voltee ni quite mi mirada del paisaje en mi ventana solo escuche la entrada ruidosa de InuYasha.

-Oye, que estas sordo?, vamos que Papa dijo que ya te cambiaras-

No cambie mi postura y él se fue dándome al darse cuenta de que no diría más. Mire el traje de marca en la cama ya nada se podía hacer...aunque...nunca hubo algo que se pudiera hacer...mire de nuevo el paisaje viendo a un pajarillo azul en el árbol más grande viéndome.

-Kagome...-Susurre-...aun eres solo tu-

_Flash-Back_

Nunca pudiera haber comenzado una guerra contra sí mismo si hubiera sabido que ya estaba perdida.

El...Sesshoumaru...no tuvo control sobre eso nunca.

Y odiaba realmente no tenerlo.

Recordó durante su lucha interna toda su vida y aunque realmente no le sorprendió que en cada buen recuerdo Kagome estuviera presente no, lo que le sorprendió fue el sentimiento de satisfacción porque ella era igual, él era su centro, todo lo feliz que ella vivió fue con él, _Solo para él_, cuando nació él fue la primera persona que sus ojos azules vieron, su primera palabra fue su nombre, los momentos donde ella corría a su cuarto por las tormentas con rayos y por los miedos a los monstruos de las historias que InuYasha le contaba, las muchas sonrisas que ella le daba porque él no lo hacía, que prefería estar sentada haciendo que él le leyera en lugar de salir a jugar con InuYasha y Sota...Que ella fuera luz en la oscuridad de él..._SU _luz.

Cayo precipitadamente en la cuenta de que siempre la amo, que siempre deseo que la persona destinada a él fuera ella o lo más cercano, que su constante presencia alejara a todo el que deseara apartarla de él y que ella inconscientemente lo prefiriera. Y que el accidente simplemente volviera a activar lo que el desactivo pensando que su amor por su hermanita fuera el normal.

Amaba a Kagome con cada fibra de su ser...Lamentablemente era **Su Hermana**.

Y entonces fue que decidió que si ya se había apagado una vez esos sentimientos que lo descontrolaban podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Comenzó con la diaria declaración de alguien y esa fue Rin Sakurai.

Se le había declarado ya anteriormente pero a pesar de los 15 rechazos, ella no se rendía y le saludaba sonriéndole, era hermosa y eso no lo negaba, anteriormente la había comparado con Kagome y había llegado a la conclusión de que era en un 68% idéntica a ella, solo que su sonrisa no lo hacía feliz ni le daba un sentimiento cálido, era buena y amable, defensora y sumisa no salvaje y una bomba de tiempo como Kagome. Sus ojos chocolate le gustaban y desprendía un olor que era llamativo. Pero...siempre había uno y en ese momento decidió usarla.

Fue un calmante pero solo temporal, sus labios lo sacaban de la confusión pero no era suficiente, realmente trato de olvidarla pero la imagen de Kagome no se iba. No iba a negar que realmente le atraía pero cada vez que ella lo invitaba a su casa para que le hiciera compañía, pues sus padres trabajaban demasiado y la dejaban sola, sabía que ella le daba el incentivo para tomarla pero...no lo lograba...se detenía y la besaba suavemente para después abrazarla y decirle que se duerma que ya habrá tiempo.

Tenía que ser coherente y controlarse pero estúpidamente como ella una vez dijo..._En el amor no hay coherencia ni reglas no hay no quiero, solo pasa y nunca lo evitaras, sentimientos que por más que desees sacarlos se encajaran más hasta llevarte al límite de tu cordura cayendo irremediablemente ante ella, eso siempre sucede y tu Sesshoumaru no serás la excepción..._

Y así había llegado hasta el fondo pues al parecer sus sentimientos decidieron que no se irían y al contrario se hacía más fuerte, sobre todo con la llegada de esos 2 primuchos que acosaban a Kagome declarándola suya, eso lo enfureció y estuvo a punto de golpearlos tomar a Kagome y marcar una distancia, aun así se tragó todo y lo ignoro pero ya era el colmo, la tocaban demasiado y uno casi la besaba para probar que ella lo prefería, vio rojo y tuvo que ir al gimnasio para golpear sacos desquitándose.

Llego de nuevo a la casa tarde y por costumbre fue a ver a su hermana, entro y la encontró recostada boca abajo con una almohada abrazada y usando esas diminutas pijamas que una vez ya le había regañado pero esta solo se la modelo y le saco la lengua diciendo que era su vestimenta.

-Sesshoumaru...-Murmuro la voz de Kagome sacando a este de sus pensamientos, ella se removió quedando boca arriba somnolienta, Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se erizara por la imagen de ella mostrando algo mas y con una posición tan sensual e ingenua de lo que hacía-Hola...llegaste-Continuo sentándose-Sucede algo?-Sesshoumaru preso del conjuro inconsciente de su hermana se arrodillo quedando frente al rostro de ella, Kagome lo miro confusa pero lívida al verlo acercarse, las respiraciones de ambos se mesclaron y la adrenalina de todo lo encerrado exploto en Sesshoumaru, sus labios a milímetros los arrastraron al precipicio donde ya no saldrían jamás.

-Kagome...-Susurro él y ella casi jadeo por el sonido.

Su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, la temperatura la asfixiaba y todo su cuerpo imploraba algo que ella no entendía hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los labios finos de su hermano, los suyos picaban y de pronto por un segundo su mente se desconectó de su cuerpo...

Be...sa...me-Murmuro ella y antes de que pudiera reaccionar todo se detuvo.

Los labios de ambos se juntaron en una combustión instantánea en cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, Sesshoumaru tomo la cintura de su hermana pegándola más a él y puso su mano en su nuca, se movieron a un compás tratando de memorizar cada sensación, hasta que Sesshoumaru mordisqueo el labio de ella sacándole un suspiro y entrando en su boca chocando sus lenguas empujándolos al límite de su cordura.

Todo se volvió intenso, Kagome puso las manos detrás del cuello de Sesshoumaru y este la empujo sin despegarse acostándola en la cama besándola apasionada y salvajemente, sediento de ella. Kagome se perdió en algún lugar de la boca de este, simplemente respondía con las mismas fuerzas acariciando el pelo lacio y brillante de Sesshoumaru, ya nada se podía hacer.

Por falta de aire se separaron respirando agitadamente, cruzaron sus miradas y entonces algo de cordura volvió, Kagome lo soltó y él se paró yéndose sin decirle nada.

_Fin Flash-Back_

-Eso fue el inicio de algo que siempre compartiremos y que nos unirá a pesar de todo...Mi Kagome...-Susurro.

Se volteo y comenzó a colocarse el traje.

* * *

><p>Mientras...<p>

_Flash-Back_

-Q-qu-que?-Se preguntó asombrada y asustada.

Nunca se sintió así y lo peor era que se asemejaba perfectamente a todas las historias que escucho y leyó, su corazón desbocado y las mariposas, la intensidad y el querer mas pero...pero era su **HERMANO**...jadeo buscando aire levantándose y tapándose la boca aguantando las ganas de llorar y gritar.

Todo la abrumo sus sentimientos y pensamientos, la moral, las reglas de la sociedad, lo que debía y no debía ser, las historias que escuchaba como la de Kanna y eso solo era un romance con alguien mayor...esto era aun peor...

_Sangre de su Sangre._

Lloro con más fuerza tragándose los lamentos que deseaban salir, siempre pensó que su hermano era un príncipe azul y que era perfecto, siempre deseo ser una luz para él, siempre quiso que la mirara, siempre quiso acompañarlo y hacerlo feliz, siempre...siempre...

-Siempre...lo quise...para...mi-Susurro y entonces un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios y ella se metió en las cobijas enterrando su cabeza en la almohada.

_Fin-Flash-Back_

-Y aun lo hago...-Dije con amargura y me mire en el espejo de nuevo-...Perdiste totalmente la cabeza Kagome...Y ahora pagas las consecuencias-

-_Kagome..._-

-Ya voy-

Se terminó de desenredar y se peinó con un arreglo sencillo, unas trenzas de enfrente hacia atrás amarradas con una rosa de cristal, me puse mascara y delineador con una sombra sutil de rubor y un rojo claro en mis labios, me puse el vestido negro con plata y dorado, me puse los tacones plata y me mire al espejo, y con corrector cubrí la mancha.

Salí y camine hacia la planta baja topándome con mi madre en un elegante y largo vestido plata y a Sota con un traje negro y corbata dorada.

-Lista Kagome?-Pregunto mi madre y solo la mire-Vamos el carro está a punto de llegar...Donde deje los ramilletes?-

Mire hacia la ventana y me perdí en los arboles meciéndose por el aire un bello y despejado día...

_Flash-Back_

Al día siguiente fue sábado y Kagome no salió de su cuarto dejando extrañados a sus padres y Sesshoumaru salió despuntando el alba.

InuYasha había salido con Kikyo y Sota salió al cine con amigos, sus padres planeaban quedarse pero repentinamente llamaron diciendo que Kaede se había puesto mal y el abuelo también por lo que salieron avisándole a Kagome.

Esta quiso quedarse en casa toda la vida y ya nunca salir, ya no tenía cara para ver a sus padres, ni mucho menos a Sesshoumaru, pensó en que tal vez solo fue una confusión en ambos pero las sensaciones aun la perturbaban. Su estómago rugió y desganada bajo hacia la cocina buscando que comer encontrando pastel de chocolate y pizza, no creyó que el chocolate se le hiciera bien así que calentó pizza y comió en la sala viendo una pelicula cualquiera pues no se concentró para nada en ella.

Comía lentamente y admiraba algo invisible en el espacio de su alrededor. Al terminar regreso a la cocina pero decidió que estaba muy confusa así que diciéndose que las penas con pan son buenas tomo un buen cacho de pastel llevándoselo y comiéndolo como con furia. Para cuando lo termino su estómago estaba más que lleno pero se sentía ligeramente mejor, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya era el atardecer y un auto se estacionaba, pensó que sus padres habían vuelto y decidió esperarlos así se disculparía por su actuar.

Las puertas se abrieron y unos trompicones sonaron junto con unas maldiciones.

Curiosa como era se levantó y tomo una estatuilla para protegerse, se acercó lentamente hasta que abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la imagen casi deplorable de su hermano cayéndose de borracho.

-Mierda...-Murmuro resbalándose al intentar pararse-...Mierda-Susurro y cayo totalmente.

-Sesshoumaru!-Dijo espantada y corrió a el agachandose-Hey! oye Baka-Continuo zarandeándolo-Oye! mira que llegar borracho idiota-Recrimino ahora dándole golpecitos para despabilarlo.

-No...sea-ash...agrrresssiv-va-Hablo el mirándola con sus ojos dorados nublados por el alcohol.

-Pues entonces no te desmayes en medio de la entrada-Critico ella enojada y se trató de incorporar-Vamos Sesshoumaru...te llevaremos a tu cuarto y después tomaras agua dormirás y mañana ya tendrás tu cordura-

-No...-Dijo el y la jalo colocándola debajo-...no te compor-esss como ssssi nada huubierra paasaadoo-Continuo acariciándola.

-O-oye que estas borracho y no piensas...además que eso hay que hablarlo cuando estés cuerdo-

-Si...aahoorra me eviitaraass-

-No hables incoherencias y levántate te llevare-

-Peer-ro...me das otrrooo beessiito-

El sonrojo acudió rápidamente y negó sin decir nada por la sorpresa.

-Ehhhh...p-peroo...-

-Vamos parate-

-Noo...hhaassstaa quee me des mii besshitto-

-V-vamos que estás diciendo tonterias-

-Nuncaa hee hab-b-bladoo tan ensherio-Continuo ligeramente más cuerdo y eso la descoloco y se le quedo mirando.

-En serio quieres hablar de eso en este estado?, bien entonces vamos hablemos-Dijo ella algo molesta cruzo sus brazos en su pecho mirándolo aun debajo de él.

Sesshoumaru miro a Kagome molesta, con su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas coloradas además del brillo salvaje en sus ojos, y sonrió acariciando torpemente su rostro.

-Mee encantassh enoojadiit-ta-Se burló él y siguió acariciando su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios rozándolos-...en ssheriio...cuuantoo-Susurro bajo.

-Sesshoumaru-Dijo ella altanera y firme-Te paras y nos iremos a tu habitación donde tomaras agua y dormirás-Siguió como si de un niño se tratara.

Este se levantó cayéndose inmediatamente, lo cual la sorprendió pero al ser la primera vez que lo veía borracho decidió que eran los efectos secundarios, lo ayudo apoyándolo contra ella y comenzaron a caminar a veces perdiendo el equilibrio por el peso. Subir las escaleras fue una misión imposible pues al ser de madera pulida Sesshoumaru resbalaba y se llevaba de corbata a Kagome, al llegar a su cuarto lo lanzo a su cama y este se acomodó boca arriba, le quito los zapatos y la sudadera, salió por el vaso de agua y volvió rápidamente se lo hiso beber.

-Duerme ahora-

-No te iras-

-Sesshoumaru-

-Solo...quédate-

Sopeso las posibilidades y acerco una silla acolchonada blanca sentándose y le sonrió.

-Duérmete-

Para cuando cerró los ojos cayo directo a la inconciencia, suspiro y se recargo sintiéndose pesada, lo miro con su pelo comúnmente lacio y arreglado totalmente enmarañado y desarreglado, olía a perfume de mujer fuerte y empalagoso junto con...¿Ron?, ¿Wiski?, ¿Vodka?, ¿Cerveza?...bueno al menos confiaba en que no hubiera mezclado más de 3 en un vaso.

-Hay Sesshy...Sesshy...Sesshy...menudo momento en que decidiste dar rienda suelta a tus deseos adolecentes-Dijo irónica-...al menos si me hubieras pedido el beso más cuerdo...te hubiera complacido-

Recargo la cabeza y mirando el techo cerro los ojos.

Despertó por el sonido de la ducha y exaltada se incorporó y miro la habitación oscura el reloj marcaba las 10, se desespérese y miro la cama ya vacía y al cuarto de baño con la luz encendida. Repaso los últimos momentos y se estiro, iría a su cuarto para bañarse también, pero cuando se dirigía a la puerta la luz se filtró más a sus espaldas y una sombra la cubrió.

-Huyes?-

-No, solo decidí ir a darme un baño también, es muy tarde-

No miro atrás sabía que sería un suicidio pues Sesshoumaru tenía la costumbre de no taparse más de lo necesario al bañarse, los sentimientos confusos remolinaban su cabeza y ya no se creía capaz de actuar como siempre, quiso seguir su camino pero los pasos fuertes de Sesshoumaru la tensaron. El cuerpo cálido la rodeo y sintió la cabeza en su cuello, todo se erizo y se le trabo el aire.

-Dijiste que no te irías-

-Estabas borracho y aun no estoy segura de que estés cuerdo-

-Lo estoy-

-Entonces que debo hacer?-

-...Hablemos-

-De que?-

-Lo sabes...lo sentiste-

-Sesshoumaru...sabes realmente lo que paso?-

-...-

-Somos...hermanos-Susurro y agacho la cabeza.

-Lo sé-

Ella se separó y volteo a verlo.

-Lo sabes!?...y aun así me pides que lo hablemos como si fuera la conversación de que película ver?-

-Kagome...-

-No!, por dios!, hermanos!, sabes lo que es?, sangre de mi sangre, crecimos juntos!-

-Ya lo sé!-Contesto ahora gritándole-Crees que no lo sé?!, crees que simplemente decidí aceptarlo de un día para otro?, Kagome no soy un inepto, se las consecuencias, pero ayer todo se perdió-Se acercó y la tomo acercándola a sí mismo-...cuando probé tus labios mande todo al diablo, ya no eres simplemente mi hermana-

-Si lo soy!, Sesshoumaru soy **Tu hermanita**-Tomo su rostro-Te he visto crecer a mi lado, te he visto desde que abrí mis ojos, eres el héroe de mis películas, como puedes simplemente decir que ya no los soy?-

-He dicho que ya no eres solamente mi hermana, eres la persona que más amo en la vida, eres la persona con la que he soñado...-Recargo su frente con la de ella.

Kagome simplemente se tragó el nudo con las lágrimas nublándole la vista, maldijo a todo el universo, maldijo que ese ser enfrente de ella tan perfecto fuera su hermano y se maldijo a si misma por sus pensamientos. Las lágrimas corrían libremente y pequeños sollozos también

-Kagome...-

-No, no, no porfavor...como...-

-No pienses...-

-Lo tengo que hacer! Como quieres que mire a nuestros padres?-

-Oye...-

-Como quieres que siga viendote como mi hermano cuando todo eso se acabo al sentir las estupidas ganas de que me besaras hasta que todo se fuera al diablo...-

-Kagome...-

-Estupido Sesshoumaru...tenias que ser tan llamativo?-

Sin poder evitarlo este sonrio ligeramente y sus manos en su cintura la atrajeron.

-Y tu dime...tenias que ser tan malditamente facil de amar?-

Sonrio y lloro a la vez.

-Idiota...-

-Entonces...-

-Tengo que ir a bañarme pues papa y mama no tardan en llegar-

-No lo haran...llamaron diciendo que se quedarian e InuYasha y Sota se irian para alla, mañana iremos nosotros-

Kagome se le quedo viendo algo confundida hasta que cayo en la cuenta de que estaban totalmente solos y su hermano llevaba una simple toalla tapandole lo escencial dejando ver los musculos bien formados, se sonrojo y se quiso apartar pero su hermano la abrazo y sus ojos dorados llamearon con un sentimiento que la sorprendio.

-Me debes el beso...y ademas...voy a cumplirte la fantasia de besarte hasta que todo el mundo se vaya al diablo-

Sin perder otro segundo sus labios se unieron y sus lenguas comenzaron una danza que los llevo al pricipicio del camino al deseo, sus manos cobraron vida y la electricidad junto con el calor que sus cuerpos pedian hicieron que la ropa estorbara.

* * *

><p><strong>Y lo sientooo...T_T<strong>

**Dije que tendria lemon pero mis neuronas tienen sueño pues el fin de semestre me esta estresando con todos los trabajos y examenes. **

**Las pobres ya no dieron para mas.**

**El proximo capitulo sera el fin y el epilogo ahora si el lemon estara listo, nunca he hecho uno y tengo que esforsarme para hacerlo decente.**

**-Gracias a Aiko Hime Aka...perdon por la pelea con tu novio n_n y a Azucena45 gracias por haberte pasado a leer espero que haya mejorado.**

**Atte**

**Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personaje no me pertenecen solo los uso para fines de expresar mis historias sin lucro son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p><em>"Siempre que hablo contigo acabo muriéndome un poco mas"<em>

**Frida Kahlo**

-Vamos...es una fiesta...Sonríe-Me dije a mi misma con ironía.

-Ten Kagome y ahora vayámonos antes de que se haga tarde-

Tome el ramillete y lo mire, flores rojas con blancas, irónicamente a _Ella _le gustaban casi las mismas cosas que a mi. Apreté el ramillete y camine sintiéndome aun peor pero no me caería hoy, tal vez después, pero no hoy.

Salí y vi la limosina negra, camine y me metí para después sentir a Sota entrar quejándose de nuevo por la corbata, la tome y desanude para después volver a hacerla dejándola floja pero mejor.

-Ahora estate tranquilo que este día es importante...ademas Yumi-chan estará ahí y no querrás que te vea quejándote como un crió-

-Arigatto Onee-chan-Sonrió el y se sentó platicando con mama.

Mire el paisaje y luego a mi familia, sonriendo y emocionados, como podría hacer algo para lastimarlos?, ellos son felices así, sabiendo que uno de sus hijos seria feliz. Era una hipócrita al ir allí y sonreirle como si nada para después felicitarla y desearle cosas buenas cuando lo único que quería era matarla y huir con el.

_El amor nos hace bestias sin razón._

Acaricie las flores y cerré los ojos permitiéndome recordar una ultima vez lo que fue...

_Flash-Back_

Las manos le picaban por querer recorrer la figura, sus bocas tomaban todo del otro, no había ni un espacio que los pudiera separar. Sesshoumaru comenzó a acariciar la cintura y piel que se escapaba de la pijama de ella, sus suavidad le encanto y volvió loco, bajando a su cuello para morderle y besarle, comenzó un recorrido con sus manos tocando la espalda y subiendo cada vez mas. Un escalosfrio recorrió a Kagome concentrandose en la parte baja de su abdomen y un suspiro salio de sus labios acariciando la parte trasera del cuello de Sesshoumaru, las manos de ella se movieron a su pecho y con las yemas de los dedos acaricio, Sessh apretó su agarre y se tenso causando que Kagome parara y pensara que no había hecho algo bien. Avergonzada se separo y trato de voltearse pero Sesshoumaru la paro y miro confundido.

-Que...sucede?-Pregunto el.

-Y-yo solo...es que...-Se trababa ella mirando sus manos.

-Kag...me gusto-Dijo y ella se puso como un tomate causando que el sonriera-...solo...me gustaría saber si sabes que es lo que pasara si sigues tocándome así, no soy de palo-

-Eh?...etto...-Y ahora un faro rojo en medio de la habitación apareció-Y-y-yooo...-

Grito en su mente tratando de pensar, seria bueno continuar?, pues a penas esta entendiendo que ella y el ya no piensan igual, ahora son un hombre y una mujer solos...

Sacando su valor e intrepidez con sus manos acaricio de nuevo y fue subiendo con lentitud usando ligeramente sus uñas, llego al cuello y puso sus manos en el tocando su cabello y junto sus labios acercándolo a ella, saco de su recóndita mente alguna tonta conversación sobre besos y sin detenerse a pensar mas movio su boca y su lengua abriendo sus labios y recorriendo la cavidad de Sesshoumaru.

Este mas que sorprendido la pego a el y movió su boca también ahora mas rápido y salvaje mente con la pasión desbordando por todos lados. El calor y excitación crecieron las manos de el se movieron de nuevo hacia el norte acariciando ahora por encima llegando a los lados de su pecho y se detuvo separando sus labios respirando agitado y la miro directo para después tocar sus senos masajenadolos con lentitud y algo indeciso. Kagome respiro de repente atorándose el aire en la garganta y se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no dejar escapar algo vergonzoso, su cuerpo entero se estremeció y se acerco mas. Sesshoumaru viendo que ella no se negaba miro sus manos y se movió mas atento a las reacciones, cuando la sintio temblar y que un jadeo bajo saliera de sus labios rojizos por los besos e hinchados por haberlos mordido, un tirón se sintió en su zona central y el suspiro bajo de nuevo y tomo la camisa subiéndola. Sin pensarlo ella levanto los brazos y dejo que se la quitara, el calor era mas grande y ella ya no podía pensar, este trago duro viendo el sostén de encaje cubriendo los pechos formados y grandes, sus manos los cubrían perfectamente, los masajeo de nuevo con mayor ímpetu y ella jalo su cabello respirando agitada mente, la beso de nuevo y la levanto cargándola y caminando a la cama donde la recostó y fue para cerrar el baño y encendiendo la lampara con la luz en intensidad baja.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás Kagome...-Susurro y se sentó mirándola recostada y se acerco a sus labios rozándolos-...ahora seras mia-

-Y...tu m-mio-Respondió ella avergonzada y el sonrió.

La beso de nuevo y fue bajando dejando un rastro de besos húmedos a su cuello para bajar hasta el valle de sus senos y besar, sus manos se colaron a su espalda para desabrochar el sostén, lo fue quitando y arrojo fuera. Kag mas que acalorada apretó sus muslos y sus manos se cerraron y quiso cubrirse, el la detuvo besándola y mirándola intensamente, con su mano derecha cubrió uno y comenzó a acariciarlo, su boca continuo el camino de antes y beso el otro buscando puntos donde ella disfrutara, un jadeo se oyo y su miembro se calentó, acaricio con mas fuerza y torturando los dos botones rosados logrando que ella se retorciera, bajo la otra mano y quito el chort dejándola solo con las bragas donde se escondía el espacio mas preciado de ella. Recorrió sus muslos apretándolos y tratando de colarse sin mucho éxito pues ella los apretaba, mordió un peson y ella los abrió jadeando sonoramente, su mano se movió y se topo con su monte venus. Se separo y viendo el rostro sonrojado de ella comenzó a tocar, ella cerro sus ojos y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás ahora dejando libre un gemido, la mano acaricio mas fuerte y esta solo pudo decir el nombre de el acompañado de sonidos que lo complacían, mas confiado metió su mano por debajo y acaricio directamente el ya húmedo sexo de Kagome, busco entre sus pliegues aquel punto y lo apretó logrando que ella se arqueara apretando la almohada, beso de nuevos sus senos y el calor en ambos subió dramáticamente. Kagome traslado sus manos al cuello de el pegándolo mas y jalando ligeramente su pelo, sentía su cuerpo sacudirse y los nervios dispararse, su corazon bombeaba y el calor viajando por sus venas.

-Sessh...ya...no...puedoo mas-Susurro y apretó mas los cabellos.

Este deliberadamente introdujo un dedo y lo movió, los espasmos crecieron y su corazón de el corrió rápido, metió otro y saco-metio, miro las reacciones de ella, su cuerpo arqueándose sus ojos muy brillosos, su cuerpo se cubrió con un rubor y un ligero sudor se notaba dándole un brillo excepcional.

-S-se-sessh!-

Y los espasmos explotaron dándole sacudidas y que su interior se convulsionara, un fuerte jadeo salio y su cuerpo se arqueo totalmente apretando duramente la sabana y la almohada.

Agitada y muy sensible por el placer reciente, noto apenas como Sesshoumaru quito sus bragas y se paraba quitándose la toalla dejando al descubierto su cuerpo de atleta con un muy notorio miembro excitado. Recorrió mas al centro de la cama a Kagome y se coloco entre sus piernas rozando los sexos causando corrientes de electricidad en sus cuerpos, la beso y ella acaricio su cuerpo tratando de memorizar la sensación, delineo cada musculo y su abdomen firme, rasguño ligeramente y bajo mas y mas topándose con el vello púbico de Sessh, con las puntas toco el miembro caliente sacando un tipo jadeo-gruñido de el que acerco sus caderas a las manos de ella, lo rodeo alcanzando a penas con sus manos su circunferencia e inicio un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo apretando ligeramente, alcanzaba la punta y con un liquido que salia lo lubrico, Sesshoumaru tenia espasmos que se centraban en aquella zona tan atendida y que lograba erguir mas y mas, besaba con fuerza a Kagome no dejandole casi respirar y sus caderas se movían para tomar mas de las caricias que ella proporcionaba. El miembro se calentaba y su control se iba por lo que sabiendo que ya era tiempo separo su miembro de sus manos y se acomodo, tomo las caderas de ella y la empujo en contra de si, Kagome se tenso y poso sus manos en la espalda de el echando su cabeza hacia atrás con sus labios apretados.

-Ah...Sessh...-

Hizo mas presión y metió casi la mitad respiro y besándola le susurro...

-Tranquila...solo te dolerá un poco-

Y sin dejarle pensar la beso y embistió metiendo todo de un golpe llevándose con sigo todo, se sentía muy apretado y caliente pero aguanto tratando de no lastimarla mas, beso su cuello donde sabia era muy sensible mordiéndole ligeramente. Kagome sintió una gran presión y después un gran escozor, se sentía muy incomoda y por un momento deseo que se quitara hasta que sintió los besos de Sesshoumaru y los escalofríos volvieron; este continuo besando y con sus manos acaricio de nuevo los senos, Kagome se fue relajando y los suspiros regresaron junto con los espasmos, sus manos tensas se movieron en las espalda de Sessh acercándolo mas y sus piernas envolvieron las caderas acomodándose por si misma. Este no necesito mas palabras y lo saco hundiéndose de nuevo comenzando un vaivén suave, con sus embestidas tocaba aquel bulto de nervios y lanzaba corrientes mas potentes. Los gemidos salían constantemente y sus caderas se unían a las de el haciendo mejor cada embiste, beso el cuello y lo mordió ligeramente para después besarle.

Pronto el movimiento suave se transformo en uno salvaje y apasionado los gemidos eran lo que mas claro se escuchaba en la noche de luna llena, los cuerpos sudando y mezclándose sin dejar ver donde empezaba el otro pues durante esos momentos eran uno, un solo ser que compartía los sentimientos mas fuertes y aunque para el mundo y la sociedad fuera un Tabú para ellos...en ese instante...nada existía...solo el calor del otro y sus corazones latiendo a la misma intensa velocidad.

Pronto las corrientes y el calor volvieron a subir, el miembro de Sesshoumaru era mas grande y el calor de Kagome lo alentaba a caer en el precipicio. La levanto sacandole un jadeo de sorpresa y la sentó encima de el para verla a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules que eran lo unico importante, tomo sus caderas y las levanto para bajarlas y así penetrarla mejor, Kagome se aferro a sus hombros y lo ayudo complaciéndose. Se besaron y el final llego como una onda de convulsiones que los hizo gritar los nombres de sus amantes. Kagome recibió un orgasmo demoledor y Sesshoumaru disfruto en exceso el haberla complacido enterrando su cara en su cuello y dejando libre su escancia marcándola como suya desde adentro.

Respiraron agitados y cayeron en la cama jadeando en busca de aire, el se acostó a su lado y miro el techo, ella simplemente sonrió y volteo a verlo tomo su rostro y lo hizo mirarla...

-Sesshoumaru...Te A-m-o-Susurro y este abrió los ojos sorprendido para después besara.

-...Te...A...mo-Dijo el entre el beso-...Y esta noche seras mía en todas las maneras posibles...te haré recordarme con cada fibra de tu ser...me meteré tan adentro que no seras capas de sacarme-

-Yo me adentrare en tu alma y en tu corazón dejare mi calor para que siempre sepas que eso sera mio y sera mi prisionero...nunca mas seras libre de mi-

La volteo y la sometió con su peso, beso su delicada espalda y se dirigió a su oído en donde beso.

-Entonces...esta noche sera muy larga...-

Y ella excitada de nuevo lo recibió de nuevo...

_Fin Flash-Back._

_"Y sin duda estas tan adentro que ni en mil años podre ser libre de recordarte...pero tu eres mi prisionero...y pese a lo que pase nunca te dejare libre...Eres mio y Yo tuya"_

Ya no lo vio después del día siguiente a esa noche.

Su padre les había dado la noticia del compromiso de Sesshoumaru con una aristócrata de ejemplar familia, este de hecho era irrompible pues ninguno de los dos tenia motivos para no hacerlo, y el no pudiéndoles decir que estaba enamorado de su hermana, simplemente callo y la dejo ir.

Kagome lloro y lloro por horas en su habitación para después irse a quedar a la casa de sango, no quería tener nada que ver con los preparativos, ella simplemente se ahogo durante esas semanas tratando de no tirarse a gritar como maniática. Volvió por el temor de sus padres sobre que algo le pasara pero no salio y Sesshoumaru pasaba la mayor parte del día con Sara O`Farrel, una hermosa chica de piel blanca como la porcelana, cuerpo de modelo, pelo lacio y perfecto color chocolate, ojos verdes brillantes, labios rosas y un espíritu amable y cálido. Cuando la conoció simplemente su corazón se termino de quebrar pues era perfecta...lo que una vez imagino era digno de su hermano...

La hermosa iglesia de mármol crema con caoba estaba decorada con bellas rosas y *_Bugulas._

El auto de detuvo y mi corazón también, el peso volvió con mas toneladas y el hueco en mi estomago me corto el aire...

-Sonríe...-Me dije por ultima vez...

T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

(**Desde aquí recomiendo que escuches esta canción mientras lees...Es ww tube watch ?v = IEH a GN 7E jh Y...Sin los espacios...es para darle mas sentimiento al final...Gracias)**

T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

_Minutos__ de la canción 0:00 a 1:57..._

Kagome fue la ultima en bajar repitiéndose la misma palabra desde hace 3 días, despacio salio y lo primero que sus ojos encontraron fueron los fríos y dorados ojos de el, quiso sonreír, quiso darle su apoyo, deseo simplemente alegrarse en lugar de querer morirse...pero solo movió su mano dándole un simple gesto de saludo.

Caminaron hacia adentro, todos se acomodaron y ella se acerco a Sesshoumaru que la arrastro hacia una habitación.

La abrazo...simplemente la abrazo con fuerza...fuerza que no tenia para mantenerla ahi para siempre. Quiso simplemente no tener que hacer esto, inhalo su perfume, grabandoselo.

-Kagome...-

-No lo hagas...-Paro ella y enterró su cara en su pecho-...Por favor...no me lastimes mas...no lo hagas mas difícil-

-Eres...lo mejor de mi vida...-

-Sessh...-Y una lagrima rodó.

-Nunca podre reemplazarte y nunca deseare hacerlo...a pesar de lo que pase ahora soy tu prisionero...recuerdas?-

-No...Por favor...duele-

-Y...mi corazón es tuyo...me consumiré todo el tiempo sin poder estar junto a ti...y rezare para que el destino nos junte una vez mas...en un lugar donde podamos amarnos-

-Sesshoumaru...-

-No puedo salvarnos de este dolor...eres la primera y única mujer que amare...y no puedo hacer nada-

Estaba frustrado, el tenia el control no el destino, pero parecía que el universo entero se empeñaba en contradecirlo. Por una única vez sus ojos picaron y el bajo la cabeza enterrándola en el cabello de ella. Kagome respiro de golpe por sus palabras y las lagrimas cayeron, su corazón se estrujo y lo abrazo con fuerza, su pecho le dolía pero ya no era decisión de ellos, ahora tomarían caminos diferentes, pero nunca lo olvidaría, le debía todo y era suya, ya era eso suficiente.

-Me has dado el amor mas maravilloso...aunque solo duro unos minutos...es suficiente...-Levanto la cabeza y tomo la de el sin dejarse sorprender por las lagrimas que contenía, lo acaricio y sonrió-...es suficiente-

Y unieron sus labios en un beso que supo amargo y dulce, las lagrimas de ella brotaba como finos hilos y el dejo escapar solo una lagrima. Se separarían pero sus almas se quedarían estancadas en aquella noche.

_Póngale__ stop e inicien hasta que este signo este *..._

Limpiaron sus lagrimas y salieron...la novia había llegado.

Caminaron y recorrieron ese camino donde las personas lo hacían para unir sus vidas. Ella apretó el brazo de Sesshoumaru y bajo la mirada para dejarlo en el altar y camino de regreso sentándose en la orilla de una fila de asientos.

_* 1:58 a 2:58_

Nunca había imaginado el dolor de morir de amor, dolía como el infierno, era como si tu alma se separara de ti dejando un vació que nunca volvería a ser llenado, un camino oscuro y solitario que te absorvia, la marcha nupcial sonaba y la hermosa novia entraba con el vestido de ensueño, su mirada se aparto para después mirar a su familia, encantados con la emoción de la unión.

Quiso gritarles mil maldiciones pero...pero entendió que este era el final.

Su pecho aun dolía pero estaba feliz en cierto punto, ella iba a ser una excelente esposa...y madre.

Se levanto y camino hacia la entrada sin ser vista donde se paro mirando la escena de Sesshoumaru y Sara, estaba feliz, sufriría por un tiempo muy largo y querría morir, pero al menos conservaría una parte de el, tendría que irse, lejos...muy lejos y por un largo tiempo. Pero ella tendría el amor que esa noche se unió. Lo cuidaría, sonrió y lagrimas salieron borrándole la vista puso su mano en su boca ahogando un sollozo.

-Sa-yo-na-ra...Sessh-oumaru...Jamas nos liberaremos-Dijo y se volteo caminando sin voltear atrás.

Este era el final...no un felices para siempre...pero al menos, podrían vivir en paz y con un hermoso recuerdo...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien este es el fin...T_T<strong>

**Estoy aun roja por haber escrito el Lemon que fue lo mejor que mi cabeza pudo sacar para el primero que escribo.**

**Estoy triste pero he decidido que si desean un final mas concreto como alguien me dijo, Un Final Feliz, esperare hasta el final del reto así que el 1ro de Diciembre llegara solo que necesito sus opiniones y deseos sobre que final real desean...O si no lo haré conforme alguien me pidió. Deseo su ****opinión**

**Dejare esto así porque si no me daré la larga y no podría cumplir el reto.**

**Gracias...*w***

**Y espero me dejen un Review...**

**Atte.**

**Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu.**

**PD: * es una flor azul-morada bastante hermosa búsquenla si desean.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Por el brillo de sus ojos, desde el comienzo de los tiempos, las personas reconocen a su verdadero amor..."_

**Paulo Coelho**

* * *

><p>Las palabras del padre resonaban y su significado me era vacio, felicidad, confianza, fidelidad, amor, eso ya no tenia sentido si no era al lado de la persona que amo y nunca podra ser mia.<p>

Habiamos llegado al fondo del pozo y no habia salida.

Mire a la mujer a mi lado...hermosa?...si lo era y mucho tenia un corazon puro y amable, pero eso era suficiente para mi?. Habia pasado con ella 4 semanas conociendonos, le gustaba la fruta en exceso, incluzo olia asi, no le gustaban los lujos solo algo moderno pero calido, tenia un parque favorito al que iba cada 3 dias para saludar a los niños huerfanos que la esperaban para jugar, su color preferido era el azul, sus ojos verdes se iluminaban y se opacaban con minimos gestos, su pelo era demasiado perfecto casi tuve la tentacion de alborotarlo un poco, se ruborisaba facilmente, caminaba a un paso detras de mi pues asi la habian criado, hablaba en un tono calmado y suave nunca levantaba la voz, me hablaba de si misma para que la conociera y llenar el silencio que yo le daba, no me presionaba para que le hablara. Cualquier hombre se habria sentido muy satisfecho al tenerla a su lado y mas alguien como yo que estaba destinado a diriguir una empresa de elite.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los mios bajo la mirada sonriendo timidamente.

Era perfecta para mi, facil de amar y querer, la habia estudiado bien pero no me sentia satisfecho. No provocaba en mi mas que un simple sentimiento de tolerancia, era llamativa y cualquier lugar al que iba la atencion recaia en ella, seria un ejemplar modelo de esposa y madre, un trofeo para presumir pero...

Era suficiente para mi?...

**No.**

La vida junto a ella seria monotona y aburrida, jamas peleariamos ella me daria la razon, no haria algo espontaneo nunca...

Lo que no desee nunca en mi vida...

Ella no era la indicada, simplemente yo queria algo y ella no reunia mas de la mitad, estaba seguro que ella podria cambiar solo para complacerme mas no serviria, yo ya amaba a alguien...

Alguien que es mi centro y que habia lastimado.

Kagome no se comparaba con nadie y a pesar de que es terca y loca era lo que mas amaba y la estaba perdiendo a cada segundo. No queria mirarla sabia que en sus ojos encontraria lo que estaba buscando en Sara, eran 2 lagunas capaces de capturarme y solo con mirarla todo lo demas sobraba.

Y era tarde, me estaba atando a una mujer que no amaba, amaba a la mujer que era mi hermana. Habia caido bajo y deberia repudiarme pero para mi, a pesar de todo, fue lo mejor que paso en mi vida. Ella era la chica que siempre busque aun antes de que la venda cayera, era lo indomable que hacia mi vida interesante, el ser calido que me amaba.

-Es por eso que hoy unimos a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio...-Sali de mis cavilaciones y escuche esas palabras que odiaba-...tu Sara O`Farrel prometes amar a tu esposo Sesshoumaru Taisho...-Y entonces cerre los ojos buscando algun lugar que me ayudara a sobrevivir-...respetarlo...-Y solo por un segundo un recuerdo llego a mi-...serle fiel...-Pude ver las figuras de mis padres sonriendo a lo que yo hacia con Kagome-...estar en las buenas y en las malas-...Ella comia pastel de chocolate muy feliz y yo miraba atento como me sonreia-...en la salud y la enfermedad...-No ponia mucha atencion a lo demas por verla-...en la tristeza o la pobreza...-Mis padres hablaban pero no lograba concentrar el recuerdo-...hasta que la muerte los separe?...-

-Si acepto...-

-Y tu Sesshoumaru Taisho...prometes amar a tu esposa Sara O`Farrel...-Trate de concentrar ese recuerdo donde debia-...respetarla, serle fiel...-Podia captar que hablaban de nosostros pero Kag me hablaba tambien diciendo mi nombre y moviendo sus manos-...estar en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad...-Y luego cuando volvia a verlos ya se estaban yendo-...en la triztesa y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Si...-Conteste sin pensar trayendo ese recuerdo de nuevo y rebobinandolo poniendo atencion en la conversacion.

-Bien...lo que une Dios que dure por la eternidad...-Y lo escuche.

_-Se ven tan lindos juntos cariño...-_

_-Si Naomi...-_

_-Milaa Sess!-_

_-Crees que de grandes lo recuerden?...-_

_-Cocolaatee...-_

_-No...son pequeños y Sesshoumaru no recordara mucho...-_

_-Sess milaa!-_

_-Moo entonces como estaran juntos?...-_

_-Tendran que luchar a pesar de sus pensamientos en aquel momento...-_

_-Mee guta! Cocolate!...-_

_-No los podriamos ayudar?...-_

_-No...si en verdad se aman lucharan y se daran cuenta...-_

_-Pero...van a sufrir...-_

_-Es algo que ellos dicidiran...ahora vamos tenemos que ir a la lectura...-_

_-Sess!-_

Abri los ojos y frunci el seño, _"De que diablos hablaban?"_,dirigui la mirada a mis padres confundido, ellos miraban la ceremonia hasta que se dieron cuenta de mi mirada y mi padre me miro fijamente captando la pregunta que no era capaz de concretar, suspiro sonriendo y negando como cuando le explicas algo sencillo aun niño que no entiende, susurro algo a mi madre y a ella se le salieron lagrimas.

-...Hay alguien aqui que se oponga a la union de estos seres? que hable ahora o calle para siempre-

-Yo me opongo-Resono una voz firme y clara.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a mi padre que se levantaba y caminaba al altar con el padre de Sara siguiendolo furioso detras de el.

-Que significa esto?!-Grito y en las paredes se amplifico el sonido.

-Lo siento Patrick pero el trato se anula, la clausula se rompio por ambas partes-

-Que?!-Volvio a gritar y miro a Sara con su cara enrojeciendo, esta bajo la mirada.

-Asi es, el trato se anula ambos estan enamorados y son correspondidos, es mas podriamos casar a tu hija y a su novio, asi no desperdiciamos nada-Dijo despreocupadamente Inu no.

Habia veces en que me preguntaba porque parecia que no le importaba nada, como si fuera un adolecente caprichoso, mandaba y no valia nada mas que su palabra para el aunque veia a InuYasha y simplemente lo dejaba pasar.

-No dejare que me humilles asi!-Avergonzado y con una vena resaltandole en su cuello.

-Entonces nos vemos el lunes cuando tu hija se haya ido de luna de miel para pagar por los daños-

-Esto no se quedara asi!-Grito y se fue destilando odio en sus palabras y movimientos dejando a todos anonadados.

Sara lloraba de felicidad mirando al joven sentado en la primera fila de pelo rubio con ojos lilas. Nadie entendia nada y el padre simplemente suspiro cansado. Iba a mirar hacia donde estaba Kagome pero mi padre me interrumpio.

-Bien Sesshoumaru es hora de que bajes e iremos a responder tus dudas, mientras tanto que la ceremonia inicie de nuevo, por favor padre no lo molestare mas-

-Mas te vale Touga-Y mi padre se retiro-Ahora debido a la interrumpcion debemos comenzar, tu muchacho sube aqui...-Deje de prestar atencion al padre y me baje del altar.

Mire a donde deberia estar Kagome pero no estaba...preocupado mire a todos lados pero no veia sus ojos o cabello...iba a salir a buscarla cuando mi madre me detuvo.

-Cariño ya habra tiempo, mejor ve a hablar con tu padre eso es lo mas importante...-

Sin entender mucho y algo frustrado entre al cuarto donde anteriormente estuve con Kagome. El recuerdo de sus palabras aun estaba vivo.

-Sesshoumaru, tienes algo que decirme?-Comenzo el que estaba recargado en el escritorio serio y con los brazos cruzados, recorde por un momento cuando InuYasha se metia en problemas y me hechaba la culpa a mi.

Lo mire analizando su sereno rostro y su tranquilidad, no pude encontrar las palabras para decirselo, Como reaccionaria?, pero su expresion que dijo en el altar sobre que estaba enamorado me dio un pensamiento confuso. Me acerque y cara a cara decidi poner en juego todo.

-Estoy enamorado de Kagome-Dije atento a su expresion que no cambio salvo por algo de sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Bueno, al menos no te has ido con rodeos, pero ese eres tu siempre directo...ahh aveces me pregunto de donde lo sacaste?-

Lo mire sin entender y muy molesto por eso, siempre con rodeos e incognitas, el metio su mano a su saco y me tendio un sobre. Lo abri y salio una foto de una pareja de pelinegros, un hombre con ojos azules y una mujer de ojos miel, tenian a una bebe recien nacida de piel clara, era diminuta pero perfecta aunque eso solo lo pense cuando vi a Kagome por primera vez.

-Logras entenderlo?-Lo mire con enojo pues no lo hacia-Sesshoumaru, recuerdas cuando viste a Kagome por primera vez?-

-Si, fue en el hospital cuando madre me la dio para que la cuidara-

-Entonces sabras que tu madre no tuvo a Kagome-

-Que?-

-Kagome no es nuestra hija de sangre, es del primo de Naomi, murio en un accidente y solo Kagome vivio al ser protegida por su madre-

-Pero...-Mire el suelo pensando.

-Sesshoumaru, tu, Sota e InuYasha tienen algo mio, los ojos, aunque Sota los saco mas oscuros el color oro aun esta ahi, Kagome tiene ojos azules pero aun asi no se parecen a los de tu madre-

-Quieres decir que todo esto es una maldita confucion y no tuvieron la dignidad de decirlo?-

-Nunca preguntaron, ademas si son nuestros hijos, los criamos por igual y los amamos-

-Sabes acaso...-Dije entre dientes y con los puños fuertemente apretados mirandolo enfurecido.

-Esto es algo que ustedes debian de pasar-

-La he hecho llorar y sufrir, y tu me dices que era algo que debiamos pasar?! Maldicion!-Y golpe el escritorio.

-Son el uno para el otro, nada los separara, solo ustedes mismos-Me dijo y por un momento lo odie, ya lo habia hecho, la dañe-Sesshoumaru, sabia que lo recordarías, simplemente no creí que tardaras tanto en hacerlo, lamento eso-

Negué y me dirijo a la puerta.

-No esta ya Sesshoumaru-Me pare mirando el pomo de la puerta en mis manos-...se fue al inicio de la ceremonia, no se a donde pero no planea regresar asi que no me lo dijo-

Con el panico creciendo en mi pecho saque el telefono y la llame pero mandaba directo al buzon.

-A donde fue?-

-Sesshoumaru...-

-A donde fue?!-

-Dale tiempo...-

-No tengo tiempo, ella se esta yendo de mi lado-

-Entiendo, pero ahora ella esta destrozada y tanta informacion la dañara y no se ha cuidado mucho estos ultimos dias, necesita descanzar...dale tiempo para que se acomode y luego puedes ir tras ella-

Iba a salir a buscarla cuando me tomo del brazo impidiendolo.

-1 mes y puedes ir por ella, dale ese tiempo, si la amas tanto espera-

Sus ojos me miraban casi con suplica estaba preocupado y era cierto, ella no se habia cuidado pero no pude ser capas de regañarla no queria que sus ojos me miraran con el anhelo que yo mismo sentia, aun tenia esa presion en el pecho y el ajugero en mi estomago, me solte asenti y sali subiendome al coche, llame y deje un mensaje de voz en su celular. Para cuando llegue a casa la mayoria de sus cosas ya no estaban solo el peluche de panda que siempre cuidaba pues fue el regalo que yo le di, ahora estaba ahi descuidado, lo tome sentandome en la cama y lo mire con una resolucion en mi cabeza...

_"Un mes...solo 30 dias...720 horas...43200 minutos...2592000 segundos...nada mas"_

* * *

><p>La gente y los niños correteando eran un hermoso y tranquilo espectaculo.<p>

Mientras en una banca de aquel concurrido parque una mujer de pelo negro azulado ondulado miraba el espectaculo inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Nee Kagome...-Pregunto una chica de pelo chocolate y ojos verde limon a la oji-azul.

-Hai Miyu?-

-Tus padres llamaron de nuevo-

-Y que dijeron?-

-Lo mismo, aunque ahora preguntaron que si algun dia les hablaras directamente-

La peli-negra suspiro y se acomodo el pelo mirando a su acompañante.

-Miyu...-

-Lo se, lo se! Pero a pesar de que el inepto de tu hermano sea un cobarde no quiere decir que debas desquitarte con tus pobres padres-

Y la oji-azul sonrio negando con la cabeza, Miyu Oneira era una muchacha de mente muy libre y la unica que sabia la historia completa. Kagome habia decidido dejar espacio entre todos, aunque el mar y varios continentes sea algo exagerado, vino a parar a Londres junto con Miyu que la acogió y le permitio encerrarse por 2 semanas en un cuarto comiendo y durmiendo. Miyu no la juzgo simplemente lo acepto, no era su vida y no debia de opinar, no habia prendido su celular desde la boda y a sus padres les habia dicho que estaba de vacaciones por un tiempo indefinido pero bien y sana, desde entonces ya no les habia dicho nada y Miyu se habia encargado de que sus padres supieran que todo iba bien.

-Les hablare, pero por ahora necesito sanar las heridas que aun me duelen, no puedo dirigirme a mis padres sabiendo todo lo que hice-

-Kagome, no te juzgaran-

-Eso no lo sabemos y prefiero juntar el valor necesario para avanzar antes de enfrentarme al diablo-

-Ay, eres terca como una mula-

-Bueno tu tampoco eres demasiado accesible-

-Oye que ese tipo se paso de la raya!-

-Solo se acerco y te pidio que si te podia invitar un cafe, y tu lo echaste como si fuera peste-

-Simplemente fue muy rapido-

-Te quedaras soltera-

-Pero feliz de disfrutar la vida-

Y rio por las ocurrencias de ella, poco a poco todo estaba tomando su cause, iban ya tres semanas y 2 dias desde que se fue y habia recuperado el peso perdido y subido algunos kilos, encontro trabajo en un kinder y jugaba con los niños durante algunos dias, lo cual le ayudaba en la practica para su carrera de enseñanza.

Se levantaron y fueron a casa pues el frio se estaba soltando y no les haria nada bien.

Miyu se habia ido a trabajar en su turno de doctora en la noche mientras Kagome planeaba las actividades para los niños. Eran lo unico que le alegraban el dia de inmediato, traviesos y con sus tiernos pucheros, como Dabi-chan una hermosa niña rubia risada salvaje con ojos jade que siempre sonreia y le gustaba jugar rudo o Robbie un niño de melena negra con ojos gris serio que siempre le llevaba una manzana roja, veces pensaba que era demasiado tierno le recordaba a Sesshoumaru que ocultaba sus sentimientos a la gente.

Se estiro en su silla y se levanto caminando a la ventana donde miro la ciudad que brillante le daba un paisaje magico.

Una lagrima rodo, tan cristalina y silenciosa, traviesa que se colo de sus ojos para dar a conocer, a la soledad que la rodeaba, su tristeza.

-No importa cuanto pase...aun estas aqui-Hablo ella tocando su pecho.

El telefono sono y se acerco al identificador viendo el nombre "Casa H", quiso levantarlo pero se alejo, apago las luces y se recosto oyendo el pitar del telefono.

_"Aun no soy capaz de escucharlos hablar sobre la familia cuando el debe de estar en su Luna de Miel...No lo soportaria"_

Y abrazandose a si misma se durmio...

Habia pasado apenas un mes desde su huida existosa, justo apenas se levantaba por la llegada de Miyu pues su turno de noche acabo. Se levanto y fue a hacer el desayuno para que Miyu solo comiera despues de su baño.

El telefono sono de nuevo y al verlo era un numero desconocido, se extraño e iba a levantar el telefono cuando Miyu entro como Zombie murmurando comida, y la llamada termino, nego y fue a servirle.

-Hola Miyu-

-Hola, Kag-

-Estas muerta?-

-Sip, ahora solo quiero llenarme hasta hartarme y dormir-

-Ok pero recuerda que debes terminar los trabajos finales-

-Haaaii-

La pelinegra le sirvió y se fue a bañar rápidamente vistiendose con un sencillo y ligero vestido con unos botines y su pelo en una trensa. Salio y la vio terminando el desayuno.

-Bien Miyu me voy, que descanses llego como a las 4-

-Okii, cuidate-

-Si, nos vemos-

Salio del departamento y tomo el auto de Miyu, hoy no iba a trabajar por terminar los proyectos y síntesis finales asi que lo podia usar, salio con cuidado y recorrio las calles con mas confianza que al inicio de su llegada por miedo a perderse. Llego al Jardin de niños que extrañamente no la atacaron como de costumbre en la cual ella habia aprendido a mantener un excelente equilibrio. Sospechosamente ni una risa o voz sonaba, desconfiada camino por los pasillos decorados brillantemente y de pronto un ligero _"shh"_ se oyo y ella sonrio imaginando que los niños habian hecho algo para ella asi que puso una mascara de confucion y camino hacia el jardin de atras y se preparo para lo que sea que esos hermosos niños le hubieran hecho.

Pero nada en su cabeza o espiritu se pudo preparar para lo que junto a la brillante luz del sol y el viento fresco trajo a ella casi pudo ver como el suelo se rompia a sus pies y un frio le recorrio todo el cuerpo. De pronto temió no ser capas de sostenerse por si misma y se aferro al pomo de la puerta...

* * *

><p><em>-Sessh?-<em>

_-Hn-_

_-Oye!-_

_-Hn-_

_-Sesshoumaru!-_

_-...Hn-_

_-Moo, bueno que te llevo hablando desde hace 15 minutos!-_

_-...Hn...-_

_-Oye tu!, Me estas ignorando!?-_

_-...Hn...-_

_-A no ahora si que-_

_-Espera Kag-_

_-Sueltame Inu, lo matare!-_

_-Que no espera!-_

_-Dale duro hermanita!-_

_-Tu Sota cierra el pico!-_

_-Sueltame!-_

_-Que no!-_

Cuanto hace que no me acordaba de eso?, Parecian apenas nitidos momentos.

Hace 1 semana habia terminado mis estudios y comenzaba las practicas para diriguir la empresa, y tambien hace 3 se enteraron de que Kagome no era nuestra hermana y que me habia enamorado de ella. Fue todo un espectaculo, InuYasha lo tomo como una muy mala broma y casi nos molemos a golpes, nuestro circulo de amistades cortaron casi toda comunicacion con nosotros, Sota habia estado en Shock durante 1 semana para al final decir, _"Ya me lo esperaba"_, hubo varios problemas fuertes conforme nuestro entorno se fue enterando, hasta nuestra madre habia abofeteado a varias personas que nos insultaron.

Un mes donde todos habiamos pasado muchos malos momentos, sumandole que Kagome no contestaba el telefono ella misma y solo nos enterabamos vagamente por su amiga, que al parecer estaba al tanto de todo, y varias veces mi padre me obligo a no ir tras ella.

No podia esperar que el maldito mes acabara, asi que contrate a un investigador y me di cuenta de que no salio de esa casa durante casi 2 semanas y despues comenzo a trabajar como asistente de maestra en un Jardin Infantil. Verla en fotos me aliviaba el corazon pero cuando la vi tan delgada y demacrada tuve ganas de darme un buen golpe.

Pero el mes habia acabado finalmente y ahora nada me impedirá tenerla a mi lado, y si tengo que suplicar, lo hare con gusto.

* * *

><p>La mirada dorada y azul se conectaron.<p>

Sesshoumaru vestia un traje de saten negro hecho a su medida su pelo suelto y la camisa blanca pura con 2 botones abiertos. El sol lo iluminaba dandole un brillo que te derretia.

Kagome simplemente perdio el aliento...estaba ahi...y cuando se fue acercando una alarma en su cabeza se activo haciendola retroceder.

Sesshoumaru ya esperaba esa reaccion, su cara palida y el miedo en sus ojos, aunque no pudo evitar que le doliera su rechazo sabia muy bien que era su culpa y afrontaria las consecuencias.

Todo el mundo sonreia pensando que aquella muchacha triste podria ser feliz.

Kagome, sin embargo, tuvo que reprimir un ataque de panico masivo y las ganas inmensas de desmayarse para alejarse de la realidad. No seria tan cobarde; pero a cada paso que el daba su valentia flaqueaba.

-Kagome...-Hablo Sesshoumaru y ella quiso llorar, cuanto habia extrañado su voz.

-Porque?...-Dijo ella con voz rota y su vista nublandosele.

-Porque Eres Mia...-Continuo el sonriendo casi imperciptiblemente. Y a ella le dolio como una patada en la cara.

-Y...donde esta Sara?-Mirando al rededor.

-Ella no esta aqui-Contesto simplemente y a ella por alguna razon le molesto.

-Es tu esposa...no creo que le de gusto tenerte aqui-Y se abrazo a si misma no dejandose caer por el perfume que tanto recordaba de el.

-Hn...no lo creo-

-Eh?...Segun creo escuche un si de tu parte-Con un tono ironico y mordas.

-Pues entonces deberias saber lo que sucedio despues...o simplemente huiste?-Ahora ataco el burlandose sabiendo que de esa forma ella podria sacar todo de si.

Kagome sintio su orgullo aplastado viendolo con su estupida sonriza altiva y esa ridicula postura intimidante. Pero recordaba ese brillo en sus ojos de el, ese brillo demoniaco que ponia cuando queria molestarla, pues bien entonces si estaba dispuesto a eso.

-Si, porque no estaba dispuesta a ver como un estupido que me juro amor se casaba con otra para luego sonreirle deseandole una inmensa felicidad, lo siento Sesshoumaru pero no soy una experta en hipocresia como tu-Le escupio en la cara.

Sesshoumaru lo acepto, eso habia hecho, se habia comprometido sabiendo que como una tradicion ella debia desearles lo mejor. Guardo silencio y despues se acerco dejando simplemente unos pocos centimetros entre ellos.

-Y que debe hacer el estupido que te juro amor, y que no se caso porque eres la unica mujer en su vida que quisiera tener para siempre, para poder obtener tu perdon?-Dijo el con voz aterciopelada solo para ella mirandola.

Kagome sintio temblar todo su cuerpo y un calor en su corazon extendiendose rapidamente...¿No se habia casado?...casi brinca si no fuera por la aun medida de desconfianza de su mente que logicamente piensa _Es imposible, nunca se pudiera haber librado de ese compromiso_ asi que lo miro y altivamente pregunto.

-La unica mujer que quieres tener para siempre?...pues cuando te despedias de mi estabas dispuesto a dejarme ir-

-Era porque en ese momento no entendia muchas cosas-

-A si?...Y que es lo que entiendes ahora?-

-Que nada va a separarnos mas...ya no existe nada entre tu y yo excepto el que tu quieras o no-

-Si existe, aun hay una cosa que esta entre tu y yo, y eso es mas poderoso-

-No, no lo hay y eso te lo dire si puedes perdonarme, porque ahora estamos frente a unos niños que esperan ansiosos la respuesta y tu estas frente a un hombre que si dices que no nunca volveras a verlo, pero si aceptas te curara con amor todas las estupideces que te ha hecho-Susurro de nuevo ahora tomandola por los brasos y pegando sus frentes.

Ella suspiro y cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse, _Es mentira_, "El es sincero", _Es imposible_, "El no estaria aqui si asi fuera"; es cierto aunque duela admitirlo, Sesshoumaru no es de las personas que perderian su preciado tiempo en cosas imposibles, el no es de las personas que dan falsas esperanzas, y entonces coloco sus manos en el rostro de el y nego suavemente sonriendo dejando caer una sola lagrima cristalina.

-Si vuelves a hacerme esto, te juro que te dare una paliza donde toda tu hermosa presencia se reducira a cero-

-Entonces dejame hacer la ultima pregunta...-

Y entonces volteo, los niños sonrieron y sacaron el cartel blanco con letras negras hermosas y decorado con varios dibujos de ellos...

_Te Ame en el Pasado_

_Te Amo en el Presente_

_Y si Tu quieres Te Amare Eternamente_

Saco de su bolsillo una rosa sin tallo con bordes dorados y un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante que tenia dentro una gota azul y otra dorada.

-Se mi esposa-

Y coloco la rosa frente a ella, Kagome sonrio y lagrimas bajaron de sus ojos azules sin poder contenerlas, miro a Sesshoumaru y asintio.

-Si...-

El le coloco el anillo y ella lo abrazo con fuerza ya no queriendo dejarlo ir. Este la levanto y dio unas vueltas sacandole una risa y que todo su publico felicitara y gritara. Ella al sentirlo quieto lo miro y ambos se besaron. Los niños sonrieron y algunos se sonrojaron y otros hicieron muecas.

-Entonces es hora de irnos-

-Eh?-

-Si...ahora tu y yo nos tomaremos unas vacaciones de todo, asi que despidete-Y la bajo ella fruncio el seño.

-Eh!, pero no voy a hacer lo que-

-Tranquila preciosa, ya nos dijo-Intervino la Directora.

-Eh? Demo-

-Ve, hace mucho que no te veo sonreir asi-

Kagome la abrazo y le agradecio, los niños corrieron a ella y algunos le dijeron que suerte y que era muy guapo y otros lloraron.

-Tranquilos, a pesar de lo que el diga volvere pronto-Dijo ella y les guiño el ojo abrazandolos.

Se despidio y no dejo de mirar hacia atras despidiendose. Para cuando los perdio de vista se volteo hacia el y lo miro enfadada.

-No puedes hacer eso-

-Claro que si-

-No, no soy un objeto, tal vez tenia cosas importantes que hacer-

-No, tu amiga Miyu sabe perfectamente donde estaras y la Directora te ha dado permiso-

-Hablaste con Miyu?-

-Teniamos otra opcion?-

-No-

-Entonces solo aceptalo-

-Sigues igual...mandon-

-Y tu igual hermosa enojona-

Bufo ella y se sonrojo pero sonrio, su celular sono y contesto.

-_Señorita Higurashi, llamo para su cita de hoy a la 1:00-_

-Eh?, si es verdad...-Ella miro a Sesshoumaru y se mordio el labio pensando-...espere-Bajo el celular y se volteo hacia el-Tengo una cita al medico a la 1:00, podemos ir?-

-Al medico?, te sientes mal?-

-No es solo que no puedo aplazarla-

-Kagome es algo grave o-

-Tranquilo, no es nada grave solo-

-Kagome-

-Sessh solo es una cita de rutina pero no puedo aplazarla, por favor alli te explico-

-Si es algo grave te internare-

-Ok...Señorita la cita hoy a la 1:00-

-_Bien hasta luego_-

-Hasta luego-

Sesshoumaru la miraba constantemente y Kagome simplemente negaba. Llegaron y entraron al area de Ginecologia y Sesshoumaru tuvo un muy raro presentimiento. Entraron y una amable señora de edad con pelo corto rubio les sonrio.

-Bienvenidos, y el es...-

-Sesshoumaru mi prometido-

-Oh felicidades y adivino que tambien el papa cierto?-

-Hai-

-Bueno vamos a ver como va, recuestate y levantate la camisa-

Sesshoumaru fruncio el seño y miro a Kagome con la pregunta en sus ojos pero esta siguio las ordenes de la Doctora y se recosto abriendose los botones de arriba del vestido dejando todo el torso descubierto.

-Venga Sesshoumaru estara ansioso no?-Dijo la Doctora aplicando el gel frio.

-Sessh...Ven-Le pidio ella alzando su mano.

Este se levanto y la tomo mirando la pantalla.

-Muy bien...tiene 10 semanas exactas...la masa es correcta...por aqui esta la cabeza y parte del cuerpo-Decia señalando y al presionar un boton un ligero latido se oyo-...y el corazon avanza rapido y fuerte, un muy hermoso bebe-

-Es precioso...-

Sesshoumaru apretaba la mano y miraba la pantalla.

-Todo esta en orden...-Apago el aparato-Ahi esta el baño, limpiate el gel y cuando regreses te dare las fotos y las vitaminas-

Sesshoumaru permanecio parado hasta que se recargo en la pared al lado de la puerta, viendo como Kagome recibia todo y se despedia, salieron en silencio y en el auto todo siguio igual. Kagome tenia unos nervios enormes y el silencio del ambarino la perturbaba mas. Conducieron por horas hasta llegar a las afueras donde solo habia campo y de vez en cuando casas. Casi podria decirse que tenia sueño pero el querer saber que pasaria la mantenia activa, llegaron a una carretera sin pavimentar donde pasaron un bosque hasta llegar a una hermosa casa de piedra con ventanas de marco blanco y un porche lleno de flores con un jardin enorme. Sesshoumaru bajo y le abrio la puerta para despues entrar a la casa donde el camino hasta una sala y se sento, Kagome lo siguio en silencio admirando la casa y mirandolo a el, sabia que debio decircelo en mejores condiciones y explicaciones, pero, que mejor que viendolo el mismo?; ahora se arrepentia un poco.

-Sessh...-

-Pensabas decirmelo?-Dijo el sin mirarla y muy serio.

Kagome se sento en un sillon enfrente y nego suavemente...

-No...de hecho no planeaba volver a verte nunca mas-

-Asi que si no hubiera vuelto, habrias tenido a mi hijo sin decirmelo?-

-Si-

Su mirada fria la penetro y casi pudo jurar que se ponian rojos, lo sabia el estaba furioso, pero no iba a mentirle.

-O que querias Sesshoumaru?, que en las reuniones y fiestas lo presentara como el primo de tus hijos con Sara pareciendo una estupida familia feliz?, ya te lo dije no soy una hipocrita, no voy a dañar a mi hijo con un error que yo cometi-

-Asi que ahora soy un error?-

-Soy tu hermana!-

-No lo eres!-Exploto finalmente y se levanto-Eres la hija de alguien lejano a mi madre que murio!-Y siguio aunque la cara de Kagome deberia de haberlo parado-No eres nada mio mas que alguien con un poco de mi sangre!-

Kagome tenia los ojos muy dilatados, bajo la mirada y se levanto llendose de ahi, Sesshoumaru respiro hondo y entonces al verla irse golpeo un florero y corrio tras ella, habia perdido el control.

-Kagome!-Grito pero esta no se volteo simplemente salio y camino hacia el bosque.

Camino rapido y la tomo del brazo volteandola para abrazarla completamente, ella se quedo quieta durante un momento y Sesshoumaru afirmo el agarre, comenzo a removerse y querer apartarlo pero la diferencia de fuerzas era grande y con el shock ella estaba cansada mentalmente como para luchar.

-Como...como fuiste...capaz...?-Hablo ella con un nudo en la garganta por las lagrimas.

-Lo se...no debi decirtelo asi-

-Tu...idiota...-Y apreto la camisa de el.

-...-

-Te enojaste porque...no te dije sobre el bebe...pero tu...como me pides...que te lo dijera cuando me estas...dejando para casarte con otra!-Reclamo golpeandolo en el pecho como pudo.

-...-

-Al menos di algo!-Grito y levanto la cabeza roja y con lagrimas cayendo sin control.

Sesshoumaru la beso y aunque ella quiso resistirse el calor que desprendia ese beso debilito cualquier pensamiento. Sesshoumaru se separo y la miro a los ojos.

-Mirame...-

Y aunque seguian frios y serios estaba ese brillo por el cual ella sonreia siempre.

-Eres tan...-Y la callo besandola otra vez-...aun estoy enojada-

-Hnn...-Y la levanto llevandola dentro de nuevo-...entonces tendre que hacer algo-

Subio hasta la habitacion principal donde la recosto iluminada por la chimenea encendida. Le acaricio la cara y la beso mas intenso.

-Porque te pienso cobrar cada beso que me negaste al desaparecer por un mes...-

-Sessh aun debemos hablar-

-Despues...por ahora eres mia y te lo demostrare hasta que seas capas de grabartelo-

Y ella no puso menor objecion desde ese momento, tenia muchas preguntas sobre lo que habia sucedido como para que no se casara, y eso de que en realidad no era su hermana; pero por ahora disfrutaria cada instante de lo que habia soñado desde que se separaron.

* * *

><p><em>5 años después...<em>

**Un niño correteaba a un perro muy peludo y esponjoso por el extenso jardin, su pelo plata algo rizado con sus ojos dorados y calidos como el sol, sonreia cuando lo tocaba y se escapaba.**

**-Haru!-Grito una mujer y el niño paro para ir hacia ella.**

**Era alta con piel blanca y su pelo azabache rizado, sus ojos azules lo miraban desaprobatoriamente pero con amor, el niño sonrio sabiendo que estaba enojada pero no era para tanto.**

**-Mama!-Y brinco cuando ella extendio sus brazos, amaba como olia su madre, enterro su carita en el cuello de ella y sonrio.**

**-Moo, Haru!, sabes que no debes desaparecer asi!-**

**-Gomenasai mama-**

**-Bueno, de que sirve que te disculpes si lo volveras a hacer?-Y el la miro con ojitos de cordero que la mataron y la hiceron negar suavemente-Que hare contigo?-**

**-Consentirlo, que mas?-**

**Ambos voltearon al oir esa masculina voz, un hombre alto y con un porte intimidante, pelo plata lacio y ojos frios dorados, traia a dos niños, uno de cada mano. Una era de pelo negro lacio con ojos dorados brillantes con 3 años y otro tenia el pelo plata lacio con ojos azul hielo con 4 años.**

**-Sesshoumaru!, No lo consiento!-Reclamo ella.**

**-Mentirosa mama-Dijeron los 3 niños riendo.**

**-Tu tambien Haru?, Moo lo espere de Suki e Irie, pero no tu!-Y se rieron ella miro acusadoramente al hombre-Es por tu culpa!-**

**Este sonrio altaneramente y la beso ligeramente para despues susurrarle.**

**-Lo consientes tanto porque se parece a mi, Kagome-**

**-Bueno, no se le puede hacer nada, y el tiene mi personalidad!-**

**-Oigan!-Grito otra voz, era un hombre muy parecido a Sesshoumaru-Vengan ya es hora-**

**-Ya vomos InuYasha!-Respondio ella-Venga, van a poner la pelicula-**

**-Hai!-**

**Y los 3 niños salieron corriendo. Los adultos los vieron desaparecer y ella se recargo en el suspirando.**

**-Me van a volver loca junto contigo-**

**El sonrio y seductoramente le dijo.**

**-Yo tengo maneras mucho mas placenteras para volverte loca-**

**Kagome tuvo un escalosfrio recorriendole la espalda y le sonrio.**

**-Bueno, eso tendra que esperar hasta que ellos se duerman-**

**-Hnn...Les dare una pastilla-**

**-Sesshoumaru!-**

**Se besaron y caminaron a la sala para reunirse con toda su familia, la casa se estaba quedando chica por tanto niño dentro pero era un hogar.**

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>Y termine!<strong>

**Uff...tarde muchoooo en acabarlo pero cumpli con la promesa del epilogo. Falta de inspiracion y examenes acabaron con mis neuronas pero aunque tarde aqui esta.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado como fueron los anteriores capitulos.**

**Agradesco a:**

**Nina Paker**

**MeKa6489**

**mimato bombon kou**

**azucenas 45**

**Y a las que no tienen aun una cuenta:**

**Aiko Hime Aka**

**cde**

**camila**

**Eliana**

**vanezitha3**

**Emm yop**

**Guest**

**edna cont**

**Mil Gracias por seguir este proyecto hasta su fin, es el primer fic que acabo y espero escribir mas.**

**Asi que hasta la proxima...Matta nee *u*...**

**Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu**


End file.
